


The ghost of a different time

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [14]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Crack, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mystery, Nosebleed, Sad, Sad Ending, Scary, Spooky, Wordcount: 100-500, a bit - Freeform, but in a horror way, but swap sleeping with eating, perfect tag, sorta - Freeform, this is so cracficy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jack had met ghosts before, & faced off against living monsters. But this man, he was neither a ghost, nor was he truly alive. And Jack didn’t want him to go.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The ghost of a different time

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me very suddenly, & I have no idea myself what this is or why this idiot wrote it.

The man appeared very suddenly before Jack. His skin was pale & his lips were blue, his clothes dripping wet. Clothes Jack wouldn’t have seen normally in that decade. Striped pants, a red ascot, brown vest. Fire danced around his fingertips, yet he looked whole, not a Splicer. He looked dead, his chest wasn’t moving with his breathing, yet his green eyes, those beautiful eyes, shone vibrantly with life.

“Heads or Tails.” He rumbled; his voice sounded muffled as if heard from under water. He tossed a coin to Jack, who caught it without a problem. When he looked back up, the man was gone. He blinked once, & the man stood before him, icy lips pressed to his.

“Ok, I’m getting kissed.” Jack muttered, between kisses, surprise making him take a step back. The man’s lips were cracked, but soft, cold & metallic tasting. When he finally pulled away, Jack noticed his nose to be bleeding. A cute, round nose, paired with a pair of puckered lips, scarred in one corner. Sculpted cheekbones, a strong jawline, & tightly knitted eyebrows, Jack wasn’t sure if he looked sad or in pain.

“Heads or Tails?” He said again, the sound rumbling through his chest, making Jack shiver where their bodies met.

“Tails.” Jack gasped, his breath visible before him. The man plucked the coin from Jack’s fingers, hands cold & rough from callouses. He flipped the coin into the air, & Jack followed it with his gaze, as did the man. Jack watched intently as it formed an arch in the air, falling back down to the ground when no one caught it. The man was no longer there, & only then did Jack begun realising how cold it had gotten in the room.

“What the hell, boyo? Why are you making out with the air?” Atlas’ voice snapped Jack out of his reverie, & he bent down to pick up the coin, which had indeed landed on what he thought was the Tails, “Where did that coin come from?” Jack spun it round in his hands, a silver coin with a sword-wielding angel on one side, & a scroll, a sword & a key on the other. The date on it was the year 1900, & it was still cold to the touch, & speckled with blood. 


End file.
